The Price of a Heart
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: "How cruel…to have a heart…..now that I have nothing."                          Warnings: Hinted Xemsai, character death


A/N: I decided to write an angsty one-shot, I know this has been done before, but I wanted my own Xemsai spin on it, a little hinted fluff, character death and I hope I get you crying!

PS: I'm summarizing quotes, don't expect word-for-word.

:::::

The Price of a Heart

:::::

He gazed sadly at the hovering heart-shaped moon. The source of all his desires and yet the provider of only pain and suffering. He watched as its steady pulsating increased, signaling now was the time for all their plans to come to fruition. Now, they would finally, truly, exist.

He heard a soft approach of boots hitting the ground behind him, but he did not turn. He did not wish to see the pain in the other's eyes, the undying loyalty, even though he had been the first one to try to usurp him. Xemnas could not hold a grudge for he did not have the heart to bear it. The footsteps stopped a little behind him and he could hear the hesitant nature of a question trying to be poised.

He did not trust his own voice, but he forced himself to use it, "Number VII?"

The Diviner seemed to pause, for once in his non-existence, unsure if the question really needed to be asked, "Is Kingdom Hearts ready, sir?"

Xemnas looked out at the sky, a sigh escaping him; would it matter if it wasn't? The key bearer was here none-the-less. His Organization was reduced to two people, the pillars of strength that had held it together, were now wavering under its shadow. He inhaled, tasting the cool air, the darkness making it stagnant and unforgiving, "Yes."

Number VII put on a smirk his Superior could not see, more of a comfort to himself than anything, "Then I can end this charade?"

Xemnas noticed an unfamiliar sensation in his stomach, which twisted and turned, was it dread? He reflected on all the times he had been here, in this exact spot. When it had been raining and VII pulled an umbrella out over him, shielding only him, not the Diviner himself. The cups of tea brought to his office, the paperwork that suddenly went missing, only to be returned completed the next day in order for him to get some sleep. Did he really want to overthrow him? What he first suspected was a traitor turned out to be the only one who actually 'cared' about his well-being. Was it all a ruse?

Did VII have anything to benefit from it anymore? The Flurry had all but abandoned him, their past friendship thrown to the winds in a vain attempt to hold together a new, weaker one. Did he 'feel' pity for the Diviner? It was a possibility if he actually was capable of it, but then again, a threat to his seat of power should not have been tolerated. But from his most faithful member? Number VII did have his nose in a few places it didn't belong, so the possibility of him finding out his true plan was very high. He smiled to himself, did Number VII think he could have stopped him? Or wanted to?

He wanted Kingdom Heart's power in order to give him unlimited powers over everything, reshape all the worlds so that they could too, feel their sufferings. However, that was only a back-up plan if his first plan did not succeed. He did, very much so, want a heart and the feelings that went along with it. He was not naïve like the other five to vainly believe that this was going to 'without-a-doubt' work. Even though he deeply hoped it would. He remembered the presence behind him, his breath catching in his throat as he spoke, "Of course."

He heard the footsteps slowly turn and walk away, going to his death so faithfully. Wouldn't a traitor have left him by now? "Goodbye, Saix." But the man did not hear him; he had already left, without a moment's pause.

He stood there in the cold wind, wanting Number VII to win, secretly willing it to happen. What a vain attempt.

For all the talk about not feeling anything, he felt each member's non-existence end, as they returned to the darkness.

"Kingdom Hearts….where….where is my heart?"

But never had he felt the pain as he did with VII.

He placed a hand over his chest, gripping it tightly, and was surprised to hear and feel a small thumping in response.

He felt something warm run down his cheeks, "How cruel…to have a heart…..now that I have nothing."

The sound of the group approaching suddenly reassured him of his non-existence coming to an end.

He turned back to Kingdom Hearts, smiling bitterly to himself while wiping his face on his cloak, turning to face the threat looming before him.

So it seemed the price of a heart was to lose everything, but…at least he would now get to see the rest of his Organization with his head held high, they had reached their goal….but only one had managed to enjoy it.

"Xemnas!"

He ignored their useless explanations of right and wrong, sparing his last small glance back at the moon _he _had worshipped, almost as much as his Superior, "I have a heart…and yet no one to share it with…"

When the final blow was struck he somehow welcomed the darkness engulfing his being, now at least he would see his Saix again, and maybe….tell him how he 'felt.'

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Sappy, I know. Please R&R!


End file.
